I Miss You
by x-OrigamiAngel
Summary: She loved him. He was her everything, and now he was gone. She had nobody to protect her, nobody to remind her that there was still something worth living for in this war ridden, wretched world. Short fic on how Konan dealt with Nagato's death. First fic, be gentle. Reviews are nice.


_My first fic ever, so please be gentle. R&R, let me know what you think. Depending on if people like it or not, I might write/publish more._

_Sadly, I don't own Naruto! Enjoy!_

It didn't feel real. It couldn't be real. After so many years of having someone to lean on, having someone to keep you safe, having it all taken away so quickly is too unreal to comprehend. Some deal with death easier than others. For Konan, this wasn't the case. Her life had little meaning to it since Nagato's death. She had since then left the Akatsuki, having no reason to remain with the organization any longer. The bitterness her heart had previously felt had been solidified, a sheet of unbreakable ice glazing over the core of her soul. Her eyes held a certain deadness to them, vacant of any emotion. She didn't shed a single tear. She didn't utter a single word. There were no words to be spoken. There were so many things she wish she could have said to him, but chose not to.

Her dead, distant gaze was cast over the industrial village of Amegakure. She no longer considered this place home. The rain had soaked her blue hair, causing it to sink and stick to her pale skin. She spent a lot of her time in the rain, now. It was the only way she felt safe anymore. It was the only time she felt as if he were still there with her. She tried not to think about him, knowing that it would only cause her pain to intensify. She had dealt with a lot in her life. She had lost a lot of people. But nobody mattered to her as much as he did. Now, she had nobody. If she had ever thought she felt alone, she knew nothing of loneliness until now. She shifted her gaze to the sky, storm clouds dark and heavy with rain. She struggled to keep her thoughts on anything but him. She distracted herself with thoughts of the village, and what it would become now that Lord Pain - their God, was dead. Without him, it would soon fall to shambles.

Tears stung the angel's grey eyes. Angel's don't cry, she told herself. It was what she told herself, day after day. Since the day of his death, she hadn't allowed herself to shed a single tear. The tears of an Angel are the saddest of tears. It was now that she allowed herself to think of him. It had been weeks since his death, and not once did she linger on the memories she had of him for longer than a second.

But everyone has their breaking point. Everyone reaches that point where they can no longer hide the excruciating pain they feel. Nagato was never a man of many words, nor was he ever an openly passionate human being. Even so, Konan knew he cared about her more than anything in this world. The bond they shared was unbreakable. He would always be her god, and she would always be his angel. She blinked, trying to diminish the tears threatening to pool over her lower eyelid. She remembered the way he would smile at her, and speak to her in his calm, cool manner of speech. A single tear slid down her pale cheek. She remembered how he promised her safety, and how, even until the day of his death, he kept her safe. Another tear soon followed the first. She remembered how he would envelope her in his arms in her time of need, and all of her worries washed away with the rain they stood under. By now, her tears were flowing at a steady pace. She didn't bother anymore to stop, and let the salty substance mingle with the cold rain that fell from the sky.

She loved him. He was her everything, and now he was gone. She had nobody to protect her, nobody to remind her that there was still something worth living for in this war ridden, wretched world. She needed him now more than ever, and he wasn't there for her. He promised he would always be here for her. He lied. She felt an intense anger melt the sheet of ice that covered her heart. Why? Why had he left her alone? He broke his promise, and she was angry at him for that.

She fell to her knees, her entire body trembling. Her lower lip shook, bitterness and sadness warping her soul. She would never be the same without him. Her gaze was blurred by her tears, but she stared at the cold stone ground she fell upon. The rain had drenched every inch of her, and she no longer felt the same warmth and comfort she earlier felt.

All she felt now, was anger. She was angry at this world, for taking her Nagato. She was angry at Nagato, for leaving her alone. She wanted to see his face again, just to tell him how angry she was at him. But she would never see his face again, never feel his embrace again, and never hear his voice again. She trembled more intensely, clenching her fists together tightly. After what seemed like hours of uncontrollable sobs, anger and sadness, she finally stood, her eyes dry, unable to cry anymore tears.

She raised her palms up, facing the sky. She gathered rain drenched paper between her hands, intricately designing a white dove. She raised her hands higher, letting the delicately carved origami spread it's wings, and soar out over the village of Amegakure. And with the leaving of the origami, she sent her memories of Nagato with it. With one last fleeting glimpse of it as it made it's way over the village, she thought of him one last time. Of how much she deeply, truly, missed him.


End file.
